


Försiktig [Svenska Version]

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Lily Pads in Lakes [10]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Gen, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Svenska | Swedish
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Sprig blev skadad och Hop Pop tenderar att hans sår och blåmärken.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Sprig Plantar, Hopadiah "Hop Pop" Plantar/Sprig Plantar
Series: Lily Pads in Lakes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558144
Kudos: 1





	Försiktig [Svenska Version]

Hop Pop satte kallpåsen upp på Sprigs svarta öga.  
  
"Blör du någonstans?" Frågade Hop Pop mjukt.  
  
"Nej! Bara permanent ärr!" Sprig log och svängde armarna åt vänster och höger.  
  
Jej, han hade det bra. Hop Pop suckade av lättnad.  
  
"Bra," startade Hop Pop, "försökte du nu ge mig en hjärtattack där? Jag kanske en gammal groda men jag är inte redo att dö ännu!"  
  
Sprig försökte hålla fast i skrattet. Men så småningom gav han upp och började skratta. Hop Pop kunde inte vara arg för länge. Han kunde faktiskt, men för tillfället kunde han inte. Sprig räckte upp handen där Hop Pop's hand var. Den äldre släppte kallpåsen. Sprig gav honom en kyss på pannan.  
  
"Håll det nu på ögonen, Sprig. Du behöver inte hålla den där mycket längre."  
  
Hop Pop stod upp och lämnade till köket. Medan han lämnade kom Anne in. Hon hade några blåmärken här och där, mestadels hennes arm, men som Sprig var hon inte sårad. Hon satte sig bredvid honom.  
  
"Hur är ditt öga?"  
  
"Inte så illa, tror jag." Sprig svarade. "Din arm?"  
  
"Inte bäst, men det borde vara bra efter ett tag." Anne svarade.  
  
"Gissa att vi fortfarande återhämtar oss."  
  
Han stansade lekfullt hennes goda arm. De började skratta. Anne's skratt dog när hon tittade åt andra hållet. Sprig märkte det och slutade långsamt att skratta också. Han stirrade på henne och hon såg inte tillbaka. Hon såg fortfarande bort från honom. Sprig gick för att lägga handen på axeln. Han gjorde det långsamt och handen skakade något.  
  
Hon lade handen på hans.  
  
"Bara ... Var försiktig, okej?" Anne talade äntligen. "Jag vill inte att du ska gå igenom samma sak som mig."  
  
Sprig visste inte exakt vad hon menade, och han var inte så säker på om han skulle veta med ljudet av det, men han nickade ändå. Han visste bara att hon ville att han skulle vara okej, inte skadad eller något annat.  
  
"Ja, jag ska vara okej." Han svarade tillbaka.  
  
Han såg ett sorgligt leende bildas i ansiktet. "Tack."


End file.
